Supernatural: regime change
by superman42
Summary: let me get this out of the way: season 12 was where supernatural became less about Sam and Dean and more about being a soap opera about their mom, some shit about the men of letters (seriously guys, we don't care for that crap) and a slap in the face regarding the ending. this is my fix for that. if you don't like it, comment and give a SPECIFIC reason. I don't need a whole page.


Supernatural: The new Regime

Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Dean held the First Blade dangerously close to Abbadon. "Let Sam go" he growled angrily. Abbadon tried to push him back with her powers but couldn't. Dean held her down, the blade began bleeding and Abbadon freaked out and started to crack. Dean, seizing the opportunity, tormented her with the fact that she could die at any time. Dean gagged her, tied her up and chained her to the wall.

"Now" said Dean, "We are going to, talk about a little change of plans for you". Abbadon tried to break free of the rope but Sam, now freed, held another blade against her throat. "Don't move" he said.

Dean, meanwhile, was enjoying his long awaited revenge and took great joy in tormenting Abbadon.

He slashed her thighs with the blade, causing her great pain. She screamed as he ran the blade across her cheeks and down her perfectly small tits. As blood flowed out of her like a waterfall, she gradually weakened. Sam patched her up and Dean repeated the process. "We need something from you Abbadon" said Dean, his eyes firmly locked on the now fearful Abbadon. "you fucked with me, hell you tried to kill Sammy. You got your army prancing across hell like lemmings. And this" said Dean, raising the blade, "is the hammer that's going to crush your little kingdom" he said with a snarl.

Abbadon was in a pickle and decided that the best solution was a deal. "Wait!" she said. Dean listened intently. "I can give you the Location of Lucifer. Just let me go" she begged. "no dice bitch" said Dean as he ran the blade across her again. "We'll let you go… if you do us a favor" Abbadon, out of options, agreed. Dean, ever full of ideas, laid it out. "one, you do not go back to hunt us down, or send your Bitches- my mistake, demons, in our direction" dean said, slashing Abbadon with the blade. "secondly, we need you to kill Lucifer. I don't give a shit if you die Abbadon, you're just a spirit, we kill your kind. Sam's been tortured by Satan himself and so have I, what can you do? Skin me alive? It'll hurt" said dean, running the blade across his arm and barely flinching. "but I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to take a piss without screaming and shitting out your innards you stupid fuck" Abbadon was now deathly afraid and on the verge of screaming. "please, let me go" she pleaded. Dean eyed Crowley, who was sprawled on the couch, obviously enjoying the torture session.

"Please, don't be gentle, she owes me $20,000 for damages" crowley said with a glare in Abbadon's direction. Sam spoke up: "dean, we don't need her, we have the co-" he was about to say but Dean cut him off. "The colt Can't kill him sammy, no more than your penis can bring back every girl you've had the misfortune to sleep with" he said with a laugh. Abbadon was on the floor in a fetal position as Dean slashed her again. Finally, Abbadon said she would kill Lucifer. Dean thought for a moment, held the blade close to her and said in a still, slow voice that unnerved even Crowley. "If you so much as try to kill us" he said as he slammed the knife into the board behind her, "I will personally march into hell and gut you while you're still screaming!". He removed the knife and threw Abbadon out of the Chapel.

Chapter 2

Abbadon went to the nearest ammo store, bought a shitload of guns, including a Desert Eagle, Uzi and Minigun with close to 1000 rounds of ammo, 6 boxes of AP ammo, 6 boxes of claymores, 2 semtex grenades, an RPG launcher, 20 regular grenades and a metric ton of c4, in addition to kevlar vests. She marched over to Lucifer's location in Central park and unloaded on him. Lucifer simply stood up and Tanked all the bullets, swallowed the RPG and yawned in annoyance as Grenades and C4 exploded in his face.

He was undamaged, the Central park was no more. It had been thoroughly nuked so that not even a fly could be seen. Abbadon had also leveled seven buildings and caused a 5 car pileup on the nearbhy freeway. "Naughty Girl" said Lucifer. He grabbed Abbadon and tore her limb from limb. Her demon allies attacked Lucifer in an attempt to free her, but they exploded violently when Lucifer snapped his fingers.

Lucifer dropped Abbadon's dead body onto the pavement and Headed for the chapel.

"Dean!" came the voice of Castiel. "What have you done? Abbadon was not yours to command. She was meant as a distraction for our assassination of Lucifer. you blew it!" said castiel as he left.

Dean and Sam looked at Central Park in silence and fear. "well boys, this is where I disappear" said Crowley. Dean could only scream as Lucifer tore open the doors of the chapel. Full of rage over his failure, he stabbed Lucifer with the first blade. Lucifer gasped and took a step back. His eyes liquified and oozed out of his skull as his organs collapsed and his head imploded, showering over a gallon of blood onto Sam and Dean. "well, that's done, I'm going to Miami" "why Miami?" asked Sam. "why not?" said Dean as he got into the Impala with Sam, turned on Death Riders and drove off.


End file.
